The Taking of Kashmi
by Quantumman2
Summary: Mike was walking through Kashmi on a beautiful day on the planet Kashyyk. Suddenly he sees that there is no one around. "this is peculiar," says Mike.
1. The New Day

The Taking of Kashmi

Chapter 1: A New Day

The skies were clear on that day, it was a regular day in Kashyyk, and the sky was bright blue, the regular colour. But there was something irregular about today, Kashyyk is normally teaming with life but today it was almost dead quiet besides the wind brush against the trees. Mike a Jedi in training was wandering around the small treetop town of Kashmi.

"It sure is quiet today," thought Mike, "were is everyone?"

Still Mike walked and walked but never found anyone. Suddenly there was a noise coming from a near by bush.

Mike called out saying, "whose there?"

And out came a little male wookie child probably in hi early teens. For his young age he was about five and a half feet tall, he had dark brown hair with a streak of white hair in the side of his head. As the wookie came out mike soon dicovered he spoke plain english but his voice was shaking with fear as if he had been scared out of his wits.

"There were so many of them," the wookie managed to say " They came with lots of men."

"Who?" said Mike.

"The Geonosians," said the wookie.

"What's your name?" asked Mike.

"Charbacca," said the new found friend of Mike.

"That's a nice name," said Mike, " So what happened to this place, and what did the Geonosian's do and where is everyone?"


	2. The Story

The Story

"They swarmed at all directions but we fought are hardest, one of the big wookies handed me a bowcaster. So as I was trying to figure out how to work the stupid bowcaster the battle waged on. The Geonosains fought hard but we fought just as hard. Then when I got the bowcaster working and figured out how to fire the dumb thing I misfirred and nearly to off one of the big Wookies heads and just singed his fur thankfully and he thought it was a Geonosain fireing at him. But as soon as I got to the amming part I was way better at fireing and so I was taking Geonosians out left, right, and center. But then of course the dumb bowcaster overheated and I had to find a place to hide and wait until the bowcaster was fine so I hid in the bush that you saw me jump out of and waited. I learned that day that bowcasters take a long time to cool down. But the Geonosians came in bigger ships and many of the big wookies were killed and finnally to make sure that no one alse got hurt they were forced to surrender. The wookies and all of the other creatures here were taken captive and that was all that I saw." said Charbacca.

"And you saw all of this from your hideing place?" asked Mike.

"Yeah," said Charbacca.

"Why didn't the find you?" asked Mike.

"I guess because I sort of blend in with all of the bushes because I have dark fur. I don't know maybe because I was the Hide and Seek champ when I was younger," said Charbacca.

"One more question," said Mike.

"Okay," said Charbacca, "shoot."

"Where did the Geonosians take all of the people? Did you see them take of?" asked Mike.

"That was two questions by the way and no I didn't see them take of but I was running for a long time," said Charbaccca.

"Well looks like we have some searching to do for the ship," said Mike.

"Wahoo," said Charbacca, "a quest."


	3. The Quest

The Quest

After Charbacca finished telling Mike what had happened at Kashmi he asked him, "what part of Kashmi did this happen in." There are four parts of Kashmi the North, West, East, and South right now Mike and Charbacca were in the far Northeren part of the North section.

Charbacca said," It happened in the far south, I guess because i just kept running forward when I saw the one Geonosian comeing at me."

Mike was surprised at the amazing stamina of the teenage wookie normally wookies can only run to about the center of Kashmi but this wookie was different. As he looked over the wookie for the first good time he had pretty good stature more a wookie his age, better than any he had ever seen. As they started there journey to the far south they decided to pick up some more weapons just in case they needed them, to name a few they picked up a couple bowcasters and some laser rifles and a couple thermal detonators just to be safe. So the Quest had started and this is the biggest thing that has happened on Kashyyk since the clone troopers attacked them along with the droids. "So," Mike Asked to Charbacca, "where are we headed any way."

"We are headed to the deep caves of Kashmi also known as the caves of death," said Charbacca.

MIke wasn't an expert of Kashmi but he was sure that anything with the word death in it was bad. But he srugged of the feeling of pressure to not go but he kept on going.

Pretty soon they made it to th middle of the north section and it was starting to get dark, MIke said, "We set up camp and find some food."

Charbacca Agreed by pointing at a nearby house and found, no surprise, it was empty. Mike tried to find some kind of fireplace but all he found was a pit, "well," he thought, " it's a start." Meanwhile Charbacca found some type of food but he couldn't read the writing on it, so he called over to Mike,

"hey Mike,"he said, " do you know what type of food this is?"

Mike said," toss it over." So that is what Charbacca did but as Mike caught it it exploded and as Mike found out it tasted pretty bad, so they went and picked some berries that Charbacca knew were good to eat and found enough to fill there empty stomachs.


End file.
